The HWWT program is primarily targeted for those employees who are currently working with or in high-risk areas/communities/industries that include hazardous waste/substances handling, transport, removal/waste, and spill/disaster response. It may also be applicable to individuals who are not necessarily working in those areas but would benefit from the training and/or workers transitioning their careers toward this type of work. The program consists of HAWOPER and HAZWOPER-support courses.